


Once in a Blue Moon

by Tonica



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonica/pseuds/Tonica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against Rosalie's warnings, Monroe decides to help Nick and Hank out on a case. Nick and Hank don't listen to Monroe's warnings and all three end up suffering the effects of the Wesen Blue Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Blue Moon

”I'm serious, Monroe. You have to warn Nick and Hank and – you know, I think we'd better warn Captain Renard too – just in case. It's that time.”

Monroe, his head bent over a vintage watch's inner works, was only half paying attention to his wife. 

”Are you listening to me? I said, it's that time.”

”What time?”

”You know – the Blue Moon.”

Monroe dropped the instrument he'd been holding and looked up to face his wife, a look of shock on his face.

”Are you sure? I thought that was next year.”

”No, I checked the Old Wesen Calendar. Mom still has that. Though of course I used the one online.”

”My parents have it too. So you're really, really sure?”

”Yes, positive. Here. Look. I circled the date two months ago, just to be on the safe side. I thought you and I could go away. Rent a cabin in the woods. That way – well, you know -”

Rosalie smiled suggestively.

Monroe's smile returned slowly. Well, that was something else. Alone miles away with his new wife. This time it could actually be – He made a face as he recalled the last time he'd experienced the Blue Moon. He'd tried hard to find a girl to invite along on his retreat but no one had been interested, and to his dismay he'd had to get into his car perilously close to midnight to drive even further into a stretch of woods where there was no Wesen or humans for miles around, because a dreadful guy from school had claimed the sports club's cabin as his own, for himself and his girlfriend. Not a nice memory. 

”I'll book the cabin.”

”Good. I'll make sure I process all orders I can before – so that everyone can take precautions. You don't think I ought to make something for Nick, just in case?”

”Why Nick? It doesn't affect humans as strongly, at least I didn't think so.”

”No, not all humans, but Grimms.”

”Oh. Well, sure. If he gets a case he can't get away from.”

”I wonder if I should make something for Hank too, just in case. It says something like humans who live close to Wesen or Grimms might need to take precautions – And some humans – you've heard about those, haven't you? They get affected just like Wesen.”

”Oh. Yes. I read about that. They're sort of attracted to Wesen or Grimms during that time, right?”

”Some could be, yes. It's a very difficult time.”

”Ok, I'll make the call.”

Rosalie began to take inventory of her stock and came to the conclusion that if she ordered new supplies now, she could probably fill all orders before they needed to get away. She left it to Monroe to warn Nick and Hank. They could determine if Captain Renard needed a warning or if he was prepared already. If she wasn't mistaken, Zauberbiests were particularly susceptible to the influence of the Blue Moon and just like Hexenbiests could and often would use the occasion to perform extra strong magic. She didn't want to dwell on that, so she got on with her work.

Monroe, finding it difficult to explain the Blue Moon to the humans, put it off until it was rather too late. By the time he and Rosalie had packed for their visit to the cabin, he remembered that he still hadn't told Nick and Hank about what was coming. Reluctantly, he called Nick. It would be better, he reasoned, if Nick could explain to Hank and Captain Renard, if indeed the latter needed any warning.

”Hey Nick. Do you have a moment?”

Nick, who was on his way back home to Juliette for dinner, had nothing pressing to deal with in the car, so he put the phone on speaker and placed it down on the seat next to him. 

”Sure. Go ahead. Everything ok?”

”Well – the thing is – have you come across the Blue Moon in your research?”

”The Blue Moon? No. Is it that phenomenon to do with – I forget – the third full moon of the month or something?”

”Well, yes and no. It's connected to that, but for Wesen – and for Grimms – and certain other humans, it's a bit more complicated than that.”

”Oh? In what way?”

”Uh – well, to begin with, this Blue Moon only occurs once every seven years.”

”Ok.”

Nick was only being polite. His mind was on the case he and Hank would be dealing with the following day. They'd have to travel and spend time away from backup out in the woods, in a remote house, keeping surveillance over another building hoping to catch sight of a group of drug dealers. Nothing to do with the Wesen, but a big case for their department all the same, since several homicides had been committed in connection with the group. It was a big joint operation with Vice. However – he had been wondering if he might impose on Monroe to help him and Hank out, because it was an international group with connections to Germany. And no one working for the department had any knowledge of German. 

”So – you need to get away either by yourself or take Juliette with you and stay away until this weekend is over.”

”What?”

Nick had only been listening with half an ear.

”As I was trying to explain, it's of vital importance that you get away by yourself or with Juliette during this time.”

”Why? I can't. Hank and are working on a case. We'll have to go away to a house in the woods too actually, and I was going to ask you if you could come along too. There's a German connection and I'd rather not bring in an outsider as interpreter.”

”Oh. I was going away with Rosalie.”

”Ok. That's a shame. Are you sure you need to go this particular weekend? Couldn't you just go next week?”

”You don't understand. As I was saying – under the Blue Moon things start to happen.”

”What kind of things?”

”Uh – you know – it's spring and the animals in the woods start to get – uh – frisky.”

”I'm home. Monroe, can we talk later? I need to get inside. Juliette has dinner ready, I think. And I have some shopping to put away.”

”Ok. Call me right after dinner. This is really important. Especially for you as a Grimm. Could be important for Hank too. And – you might need to warn Captain Renard too, but surely he'd know already?”

”Uh – yes, sure. Later.

Monroe made a face. That hadn't gone so well. He knew he should have dealt with this earlier. Apparently, Nick didn't have a clue. He didn't want to contact Captain Renard. After all, he didn't know the Zauberbiest that well. And the guy was also a Prince, for crying out loud. 

Even though Nick hadn't been paying much attention to what Monroe had been trying to tell him, he did remember to call him later that night, after dinner was over and he was looking over the case files in preparation for the big operation coming up.

”Monroe? Sorry about earlier.”

”No problem. But really, you need to listen to me. Things could get – tricky if you don't take precautions.”

”Oh?”

Monroe did his best to hint to Nick what was going to happen, but again, he found that he wasn't really making himself understood. 

”So you can't take Juliette and go away to somewhere isolated?”

”No, no. And Juliette has something else she has to do. Actually, she's going away to a cottage too, but by the sea. She's going to get some work done.”

”By herself?”

”Yes, that was kind of the agreement. She needs peace and quiet for this project.”

”Ok, that's good for her. She's been around a Grimm a lot too. So she could definitely be at risk.”

”At risk? For what?”

”That – behavior.”

”Ok. Does she need to worry?”

”No, no. She might find it hard to concentrate, but she'll be fine on her own. It kind of works like that. If anyone else is around, it gets worse.”

”Ok. Good.”

”But that leaves you. You should go off on your own. Hank too. He's been around you so much he's more at risk too – and me and Rosalie and your Captain as well.”

”We can't. This has been planned for almost a year. I can't back out now. Neither can Hank. Actually, this was a last minute switch. Originally, the operation was to be run by Mason and Cole, but then they were delayed in Mexico, trying to get a murder suspect extradited, so Hank and I said we'd do it.”

”Renard didn't warn you about the Blue Moon?”

”He'd already left.”

”Oh. I see. Well, Rosalie has some medication you can take, but -”

”What medication?”

”You know – to minimize the effects.”

”Ok.”

”We'll drop the bottles off in the morning before we leave.”

”And you're sure you can't join us instead? We really need an interpreter.”

”Well -”

”You can't take some medication too?”

”I – I'll ask Rosalie.”

Monroe put down the phone and went to find Rosalie. She was still at the pharmacy so he had to get the car out. He knew she wasn't going to take this well. This early in the marriage, the Blue Moon actually was kind of – convenient. A nice excuse to get a little time on their own away from everyone else. And now he'd be forced to let her down. But it sounded like Nick and Hank would really need him. If only they wouldn't end up in difficulties because of the time. But Rosalie's medication would work. It just had to.

”Hey. Did you miss me? I'm almost done here. This is Nick's and Hanks medication. I made some for Captain Renard too, but I'm sure he'll have made arrangements. He must know about this. All Zauberbiests do.”

”Rosalie -”

”What?”

”Nick and Hank need to go away on an important case. Nick asked me to help them out. They need a German interpreter and apparently they couldn't get anyone else.”

Rosalie's smile faded.

”You can't be serious. The first Blue Moon in our marriage and you'll be spending it with Nick and Hank?”

Her tone told him exactly how disappointed she was. On the way back to the house, she was quiet. The silence made Monroe feel as if he was being torn in two. On the one hand, all he wanted was to spend the Blue Moon with his wife. It would be like a second honeymoon. On the other, he knew he was doing important work with Nick and Hank. Good work that helped society. Besides, Nick and Hank were good friends. He didn't want to let them down. If only this operation could have been on some other date. 

”Since I can't persuade you, I'm going on my own. There's no way I'm going to expose myself to the risks of being around some other Wesen when the time comes.”

Deep down, Monroe was grateful for that. The thought of Rosalie with someone else wasn't appealing, not in the least. 

The rest of the evening, she hardly said a word to him, barely even acknowledged his presence, though she didn't ban him to the couch. She merely turned her back on him when she went to bed. 

In the morning, Monroe took the bottles of medication – Rosalie said he could have Captain Renard's bottle, since the latter surely wouldn't be needing it. At least she hoped not. But if he'd really wanted some he could have ordered it in advance.

”Did you ask Nick about him?”

”No. I'll do it now.”

”A bit late now, isn't?”

She was mumbling it under her breath, but Monroe heard her.

”I'm really, really sorry.”

”I know, I know, but that doesn't really help, does it?”

Unhappily, Monroe saw her off, then called Nick to ask him to pick him up. 

”Actually, Hank will pick you up. I need to wave Juliette off.”

”Ok. Just one thing – Captain Renard -”

”Yes? Didn't I tell you? He's not going to be a part of this. Said something about a vacation that's been planned for a long time. I thought he'd be coordinating the operation from his office, but apparently, he's leaving the whole thing to us. I'm wondering if maybe it's something to do with the Royal Families, but if so, he hasn't confided anything in me.”

”Actually, I think he's taking precautions. Zauberbiests really react strongly to the Blue Moon. They even use it in to enhance their magic.”

Nick had a hard time picturing his Captain working magic, like Adelind or his mother. Maybe wearing a pointy hat and poking some magic brew in a big black cauldron with a stick. He suppressed the smile this image gave rise to. This was no time to get distracted. He finished the call and went outside to wave Juliette off. 

Five minutes later, Hank pulled to a stop outside Monroe's house. He opened the trunk of his car to let Monroe put his luggage inside. 

”Is that all?”

”Yes, except this.”

He raised the plastic bag he'd put the three medicine bottles in. They were too important to risk letting them bump around in the back of the car. He tried to ignore his misgivings. Just before she left, Rosalie had told him, a not entirely friendly smile on her lips, that medication or not, the Blue Moon always had an effect on Wesen and Grimms and she was quite sure it would also affect Hank, since he worked so closely with Nick.

Soon they were outside Nick's house and could pick him and his luggage up as well.

”Nick – have you told Hank about the Blue Moon?”

Hank looked baffled.

”About the what?”

Apparently not. They really didn't have a clue. If he hadn't been going with them, Monroe almost felt they'd deserve anything that was coming to them. But that was no way for a friend to be thinking. 

”Monroe's been telling me about this Blue Moon that is coming up. Apparently it affects Wesen and Grimms strongly somehow – and some humans.”

”Like the full moon? Do they – and you – get violent?”

”I'm not sure. Could you explain some more, Monroe? You said something about getting frisky? More energetic?”

”Uh – maybe a bit more – hormonal.”

”Hormonal?”

Hank stared at Monroe as if he'd never seen their friend before. 

”You know – like – amorous.”

”Amorous?”

Nick and Hank spoke at once, their voices filled with distaste. Suddenly, Nick thought he realized why Monroe had kept insisting on either going with a wife of girlfriend or completely alone.

”Uh – yes. But don't worry. Rosalie made us medication.”

He raised the plastic bag and showed it to Nick. Hank had to keep his eyes on the road.

”Ok. I guess that's fine then.”

Monroe was hoping so. The house they were going to was a two hour drive away, so they settled down to get some rest. Halfway there, Nick and Hank changed places and Nick drove the rest of the way.

They had to leave the car quite some distance away and had to go back a few times to get all their luggage. 

The snow had almost all melted away but in patches, the path was slippery. By the time Monroe saw the lights from the house through the trees, he hit one of the slippery patches. It was a stretch that was quite uneven too. Monroe lost his footing and dropped the plastic bag with the medicine bottles. He heard a sickening crash and knew that the weekend had just derailed completely. Nick helped him up and Hank picked up the plastic bag. Just as Monroe had feared, all three bottles were broken and the dark brown liquid had soaked into the ground. 

Nick saw Monroe's face and read the expression correctly. 

”Bad news, huh?”

”You have no idea.”

Monroe glanced back towards the car. If they hurried, could they get somewhere else, so they could each be on their own? It was about ten p m. Where would they get to in less than two hours? He tried to remember, but thought they'd been passing through empty woods on both sides of the road most of the time their drive had lasted. Oh, no. This wasn't fair. He should have gone with Rosalie. Could they lock themselves into separate rooms? His mind got to work, trying to find solutions to the problem, but he knew they were doomed. What would Rosalie think when she got back?

Hank's face expressed almost as much concern. Monroe saw him glance back towards where they'd left the car. If Hank hadn't been such a professional, Monroe suspected he'd have made a run for it and left him and Nick behind. 

Dejectedly, they continued into the house and locked the door behind them. Nick began to set up their surveillance equipment so it would be ready in the morning. 

Hank shot Monroe a pleading look.

”You said 'some humans', didn't you?”

”Yes. Those who have a lot to do with Grimms.”

Hank's face fell. No one had more to do with the Grimm, than he, except for Juliette. Now he wished Juliette could have come along instead. But of course he knew that wouldn't have been possible. They should have listened more to Monroe. Maybe they could have split up. Monroe should have been allowed to go off with Rosalie and Nick could have gone with Juliette. That would have left him -

”And if one of us Grimm-friendly humans is on his own?”

”It would be ok. You'd probably just feel a little dizzy and distracted at times.”

”You don't think you and Nick will have time to -”

Monroe looked doubtful and Hank knew it was only wishful thinking. They were doomed. Finished. If Wu and the others at work ever heard of this fiasco, they'd never hear the last of it. And that wouldn't even be the worst of it. He wanted to run away and – But he couldn't do that. He had a job to do. Damn all this weird stuff. Before Nick had become a Grimm, things had been alright. Not that it was Nick's fault. He hadn't had any say in what had happened to him. 

Filled with misgivings, the three men went to their separate rooms to put away their luggage. They had planned on having a snack together, then getting some sleep before Nick and Hank took turns with the surveillance. Monroe's services would only be needed if the German speaking operatives were to show up. They had no idea when they would. It might be early the following morning or any time during the rest of the weekend. 

Neither felt much like having a snack, but sleep didn't come easily either. Monroe, who had the best idea of what to expect, gloomily dwelled on the moment when the medicine bottles had slipped from his grasp. That was when this weekend had gone off the rails. No, it was when he'd foolishly decided to help his friends out. Not that he could have done anything else. If only those bottles hadn't broken.

The short time until midnight passed quickly. Far too quickly. The full moon shone in through the windows, getting into Monroe's eyes. He found that his concerns had diminished considerably. In fact, he couldn't stay in bed. He jumped up and began to make his way towards the back door. Suddenly, he felt a strong need to get some fresh air. He opened the door and walked a few paces into the back yard. The woods weren't far away, only a few yards. He looked up at the full moon and opened his mouth wide. The howl took Nick and Hank by surprise. They ran out to check on the front, but saw nothing, then went to the back door that was standing open. 

Monroe was standing out there, his legs far apart, apparently howling at the moon. As they were standing in the doorway watching their friend, he began to pull off his clothes, and began to run, discarding garment after garment in his wake. 

Nick suddenly found himself suffocating indoors. He wanted to be outside, to get a little fresh air. Besides, he wanted to see where Monroe went off to. Suddenly, Nick felt warm all over. Too warm. He also felt restricted by his stuffy city clothes and began to open his shirt at the neck. It didn't help. He pulled off his jacket, then his shirt. Moments later, he dropped his pants and left them behind. His underwear joined the other garments. Finally. He felt a strong need to move about and began to jump up and down, then lay down on the grass and rolled around. It was liberating. Wonderful. 

For a while, he completely forgot about Hank, Monroe and the job he had to do. 

Hank, too, began to feel restless and hesitantly walked out into the yard. Just like Nick moments earlier, he threw off his jacket, then his shirt. Impatiently, he opened his belt and dropped his pants, then his underwear.

Soon, he too, was jumping about outside, having a wonderful time. Rolling around, jumping, running. The cool grass felt great on his skin, which was tingling deliciously. He loved it. It was exciting. Arousing even. He'd had no idea he could feel this way.

Nick and Hank ran in circles around each other, then Monroe joined them. Occasionally they bumped into each other. Soon they were lying in an excited heap, rubbing up against each other, then began to nip each other's skin. They found that they were enjoying each other's touch and began to rub up against each other, getting more and more excited. It was as if their bodies were on fire and they couldn't get enough of the contact. 

After a while, they began to move closer and grab on to each other. Pressing closer and closer, with their minds beginging to shut down, they left all reason behind. They forgot who they were and why this – wasn't such a good idea. 

Juliette was busy throughout the weekend and never once thought to call Nick to check in. Rosalie, on the other hand, tried once or twice, but wasn't altogether surprised when she got no reply. She was trying to convince herself that maybe there was no connection out in the woods, but she had a feeling the explanation would be something else. What had happened to the medication? In any case, they could all just blame themselves, including Monroe.

In the early hours of Monday morning, Nick came awake, lying painfully on the kitchen floor, next to an open door. He was cold and lying in a cramped position and was in pain from a dozen or more cuts and bruises. His sluggish mind struggled to come awake. Had he been attacked? Why didn't he remember anything? And why was someone or something pinning him to the floor? His attempts to move, seemed to wake whoever it was that was lying across him and made that person move as well. Someone else lying pressed against his back recoiled violently. 

Nick tried to force his eyes open, but the sharp cold light of early morning made him keep them shut. He tried to move arms and legs to check if he was seriously injured, but found he could, after all, move quite easily. The pain wasn't in his head, as much as on his face, neck and the rest of the body. As he was coming awake, he became aware, with a growing sense of horror that the pain was in places he'd never been hurt before in any kind of fight, with Wesen or human. This time he really could open his eyes. 

He found Monroe lying in a similar state – cut, bruised and naked some distance away, looking not quite awake yet. Gingerly rolling over, Nick found Hank hunched over in a corner, arms wrapped closely around his body, a look of horror on his face. 

What had happened to them? And – judging by the way his head felt and his body, weak and dizzy, how long ago had it been? He tried to recall something – anything – from his arrival out here – and he couldn't even completely recall where out here was, even if he was absolutely sure it wasn't his home or even near the trailer, but failed. His mind was a blank. 

A low wail of distress issued from Hank's lips and he was rocking back and forth. Nick didn't feel much better himself. It was beginning to dawn on him that something had happened, something completely out of the ordinary, that he couldn't understand, or maybe didn't want to understand. 

Eventually, he began to focus on his most pressing need – the need for warmth. He tried to get up to go off in search of his clothes or anything that could warm him – and – cover him. Why was he naked like this with his two best friends? This was all wrong.

He found some garments lying around on the threshold, but nowhere near everything he was missing. Somewhere, there would have to be something – a blanket – a jacket. His legs felt numb and he had trouble staying on his feet or even walking in a straight line. He had to reach out and steady himself against the wall, before he could continue. The hunger was making him gag, but he ignored that. First things first. He also needed the bathroom but he wasn't looking forward to that. 

By the time he'd found a blanket from what he thought was supposed to be his bed and wrapped it around himself, his mind had begun to work a little better. He'd seen no signs of anyone else entering the building. Apart from the clothes strewn about there wasn't really any sign of a struggle. He had to admit that his injuries didn't match anything he'd ever sustained in a fight. Had he – and the others – done whatever it was they'd done – 'voluntarily' – under the influence of something or other? Because there was no way they'd ever do what he was beginning to fear they'd done. Nothing else made sense. 

He felt his eyes sting with tears. For some reason he hadn't felt nearly as violated by having slept with Adelind as Juliette seemed to feel, after having her boyfriend seduced by the Hexenbiest. This – was just intolerable. How was he ever going to be able to face Hank and Monroe after this? Or for that matter – Renard and Wu? Juliette and Rosalie? His mother? Anyone? 

No. No. No. He sank down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, giving in to despair. 

Downstairs, Monroe began to come to and just like Nick and Hank earlier, he came to the realization that something was wrong. Something had happened between him and his friends and being Wesen and being intimately familiar with the Blue Moon, he knew exactly what that was. Horrified, he fled upstairs to what he seemed to recall was his room and buried himself under the covers, curled up into a ball. Rosalie would never let him hear the end of this. He should have listened to her. 

Hank was trying really hard to deny what his treacherous mind was trying to tell him. It couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying, because nothing like that could ever happen to him. To someone else maybe, but not to him. No way. It was impossible. Unthinkable. Unbearable.

Eventually, when cold and other physical needs became too overwhelming, he got up and fled upstairs to the privacy of his room. Not that it changed anything. This shouldn't have happened. He should have listened to Monroe, but why did he have to drop the medication? They shouldn't have let Monroe carry that bag but – Though he knew it was useless, Hank's mind kept skipping from one irrelevant fact to another. Anything to avoid facing the real issue. How could he? Oh, why did this have to happen to him?

Much later, they crept down the stairs, one by one, to find discarded garments and put them on, that is if the garment in question was still in one piece. It turned out that they'd shed most of the clothing outside on the grass and now the garments were damp from the night's frost. Each only found bits and pieces and they were forced to raid their own luggage to find more. 

There was only one bathroom upstairs and one by one they crept inside as quietly as possible to get cleaned up. Nick found his lower lip positively massacred by someone who had apparently taken a great deal of pleasure in nibbling it so hard it had bled. By now the blood had caked and the bite marks had closed to some extent – but each time he moved his lips even slightly, one of the marks opened again and hurt. In fact, every incautious move hurt somewhere. Certainly not nearly as much as being pounded by some of the stronger Wesen, but somehow, this pain was far worse. It forced images into his mind that he didn't want to see. He didn't want to know or imagine exactly what had caused what ache, pain, cut, scratch or bite. Or rather, who had caused them.

A huge bite mark also marred his right shoulder and it was painfully obvious that it was a human bite mark. There were even some bite marks further down his body that he refused to acknowledge. He couldn't show himself to Juliette this way, that was certain. Even the mouth would make it hard for him to show himself to Renard and Wu. Especially Renard who would know or be able to guess how he'd acquired the injury.

Could he call in sick? He hadn't even done one single hour of surveillance. But – he recalled turning on the equipment, just in case something would happen while he was trying to get some rest. The recording should still be in progress. At least that was something. 

Monroe was perhaps in less denial than the others, knowing too well what had to have occurred, but that didn't make him feel any better. Rosalie would – How stupid he'd been. For once he should have told Nick no. The Blue Moon was no ordinary astronomical phenomenon, as he well knew. Even if the Grimm and the other human couldn't tell, he should have been smarter than this.

Hank was sitting in his room, staring down at the object he was holding in his hand. It was as familiar to him as his face or body, though he refused to consider them at the moment. The thoughts were whirling around in his mind and he found it hard to focus. After this – could he ever face his colleagues or the Captain again? Anyone? 

Just then there was a tap on the door. Hank started and hastily put the gun away for now. 

”Yes, what?”

He was growling, hoping that whoever it was would have the sense to back off. The last thing he wanted was to be confronted with one of the -

”Hank?”

Damn. What could Nick want now? Didn't he know what had happened? Why didn't he have the sense to stay away?

Reluctantly, Hank to got up and opened the door a crack.

”Yeah?”

There was not a shred of encouragement in his tone but Nick forced himself to persist.

”We should probably get back.”

Hank recoiled violently at the thought of returning to civilization, even though the thought of remaining here at the scene of the outrage suddenly seemed just as intolerable. 

”Maybe. I suppose so.”

”I put on the surveillance equipment so -”

The job was the furthest thing from Hank's mind, but he had to admit that the thought of facing Renard or any of the others, especially the people from Vice without the footage and other recordings would be even worse. How would they explain their total failure to produce any results? 

He nodded curtly and shut the door again. Looking around the room, he hastily grabbed what was left of his belongings and carelessly shoved them back into his suitcase. Better get it over with.

A few minutes later all three men were standing in the kitchen trying to avoid staring at the spot where they'd all woken up an hour or more earlier, to realize - 

”Not a word.”

Hank hissed to the room in general. 

Nick murmured his consent under his breath. 

”This. Did. Not. Happen.”

Monroe stubbornly faced his feet just like Hank was fixing a point close to the ceiling. Neither would face the others and Nick too, found it hard to look at anyone right now. 

Quietly they got into the car and started the return trip without another word. 

The stopped at Monroe's first. He could see their car in the driveway so Rosalie was definitely back. What was he going to say to her? How could he explain what had happened? 

He'd barely left the car when Hank continued back to Nick's house. Without consulting the others he'd made the decision to return the unmarked civilian police car to headquarters. That way he'd get rid of the two others as soon as possible and would be left to himself for the rest of the drive. He'd get a cab or a bus back to his place. All he wanted was to be on his own. He was debating with himself whether he could call in sick or if that would be too transparent. It had begun to dawn on him that it was highly probable that Renard would know exactly what the problem was. 

But how could he go back to work looking like this? His lips were swollen and his neck was nibbled in so many places he'd lost count. The bruising alone – How would he explain it? Even if Wu and the others would fall for any story he made up – if he made it good – Renard wouldn't. And worst of all Nick would know how it had happened. He must have been the one behind some of this – outrage on his face. 

As soon as Monroe was standing in the hallway, Rosalie knew. Even without resorting to her Wesen senses, she could smell the other men on his skin. She could read every cut, bruise or bite mark on his face and neck and knew what she'd find once she'd got her husband undressed. And speaking of being dressed – she had to smother a giggle, as she realized that Monroe was wearing a mix of his own clothes and garments belonging to the other two. To her surprise, she was only a little angry. Mostly she was just amused. His overly generous offer of help to his friends had come back to bite him – literally – and he could just blame himself for that. So that was the first Blue Moon of their marriage. By now, she'd begun to resign herself to that fact. She'd spent the weekend reading and studying, feeling a little wild and overheated, but mostly with a clear head.

”Hello. You look a little worse for wear.”

Monroe's expression was every bit as satisfyingly regretful as she'd hoped so she decided to forgive him. Soon. She'd only have a little fun first.

”You know, I can get you something for that?”

”What?”

”So you don't get pregnant, of course.”

For a very brief second, Monroe stared at his wife in horror, then the insight sank in and he realized what she was doing. The smirk on her face made that very clear. Alright. She could have her fun. After all, she had warned him and begged him to join her instead of his friends. And she'd provided the medication that he'd lost. It really did serve him right.

A few hours later, both Nick and Hank crept into the precinct, carefully avoiding anyone's notice. They should have known nothing would escape Wu's keen eyes. 

”Did you run into some trouble at the house?”

Nick tensed up and his first impulse was to pretend he hadn't heard Wu, but knew that would only make things worse, so he forced himself to slow down and turned to face his colleague.

”Well, it depends on how you mean. The roads out there were – pretty awful and we had to walk quite some distance from the car. All the ice hadn't melted and we slipped and fell several times.”

”Really?”

Wu's tone sounded slightly incredulous, but when Nick appeared serious he nodded and shrugged.

”Oh. That's too bad.”

Nick barely had time for a coffee, when Renard called him in to hear his report. Hank walked in two seconds later and was also called inside. 

Renard studied their faces in silence. Nick cringed. Hank was studying his own shoes with what appeared to be a great deal of interest. 

In the end, it was the Captain who broke the silence.

”I see. When I heard Cole and Mason hadn't been able to make it, I was – wondering. I should have thought to warn you two. I apologize about that.”

Of course. So that was why Renard had wisely stayed as far away from other Wesen and Grimms as possible. He should have known.

There was another long, awkward silence, until Renard turned to less embarrassing topics.

”I don't suppose you – were able to get any recordings of the group?”

”Well, I did turn on the equipment, so yes, we have quite a lot, but I haven't looked at it yet.”

”Get Wu to check it out and let you know. That was fortunate. It would have been a little hard to explain why you didn't have anything to show for an entire weekend of surveillance – but I suppose equipment failure might have - Good work.”

”Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Renard seemed to eager to brush over the weekend's work and he got no argument from the others. The less said about the whole thing the better.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> There are more Grimm fics on my homepage (http://umrion.net/archives/).


End file.
